


Genghis Khan

by sawberry



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealousy, M/M, Paranoia, Paranoia personality disorder, mentioned sex, mentions of medicine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sawberry/pseuds/sawberry
Summary: Ryan and Gavin once had a fling. Gavin had proposed becoming something more and Ryan refused. He couldn't let himself drag Gavin down. After his refusal, things are tense but both parties eventually move past it, becoming the infamous Team Love n' Stuff once more. Now, a year later, Gavin has found himself someone new. Ryan should be happy, Ryan is happy. But, he just knows Stephen isn't what he seems. Now he has to prove it to Gavin before its too late.---Tags will be updated as chapters are uploaded to avoid major spoilers.





	1. But I Don’t Know Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is the second, and shortest, fic in the rotation. This part is more prologue than actual chapter but it got a bit out of hand. 
> 
> Fun Fact: This actually started out as a prompt based on the song Tear in My Heart by Twenty One Pilots but then I read a prompt about Genghis Khan being a good jealousy Freewood song and I couldn't resist. It was also going to be a single chapter but then I got excited and well, here we are!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

"What are we doing here, Rye?"

 

Gavin had asked him this question Tuesday, December eighth. It was three in the morning. They had both just woken up from what was supposed to be a quick, post-coital nap. He looked so vulnerable in the dull blue light. No gold makeup, no flashy jewelry or Cheshire grin in front of him. This was just Gavin.

 

Maybe that's why Ryan had to avoid eye contact. Why he got out of bed and rolled with shoulders with a grunt. Why the only response he could think of was a gruff, "What do you mean?"

 

He couldn't use the Vagabond to fool Gavin though. He hadn't been able to for quite some time now that he thought about it.

 

"I mean," Gavin huffed, Ryan heard the sound of him sitting up on the bed, "What are  _ we _ doing, Ryan?"

 

He wouldn't turn to look at him. Look at his tan frame pooled in the white sheets or the sad look in his eyes. He couldn't handle it. 

 

"We," Ryan said, putting a cold tone to the word, "aren't doing anything.  _ I _ am going to go take a hot shower and head home. You are, however, more than welcome to join me if you wish."

 

Distract him with sex. Works every time. Why did this time have to be different?

 

"You know what I mean you ass," Gavin sighed, getting up and following him into the bathroom. He had been leaning against the doorway, watching Ryan lean over the sink.

 

"Clearly I don't," Feign frustration, scare him, make him not want this.

 

"Are we dating? Are we shagging? Are we friends?" Gavin exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air, "You say it means nothing but get jealous when Geoff sends me undercover. You barely talk to me outside of work unless you need me for a quick fuck. What are we doing?"

 

Ryan was silent. He had been expecting Gavin to beat around the bush, not lay it all out on the table like that. 

 

"We're doing what we're doing," He answered, forcing his tone to remain neutral. Gavin was silent for a moment.

 

"I haven't slept with anybody since you," Gavin said quietly, "Or gone on any dates. And there have been offers, oh God plenty of offers."

 

Ryan barely contained his flinch at Gavin's hysteric tone. 

 

"So I take it you're not happy with what we're doing?" Ryan cut Gavin a look that he hoped looked bored. 

 

"I just want to know  _ what _ we're doing Ryan," Gavin looked tired, like all his hysteric energy had been used up, "Are we exclusive? Am I just a fuck?"

 

"Well, what do you want?" Ryan had meant to school his tone, not sound as snide as he did. The look on Gavin's face made it look like he was going to cry.

 

"I want to be more than this," He started quietly, "I want dates and romance and holding hands. Not just a quick shag after a rough heist."

 

Ryan mulled over what he said. He had options. Face his fears head-on, dive head first into this void and hope he didn't fuck it all up. Or, shut Gavin down. Shut all this down and destroy this poor kid.

 

He went for a medium, something he found himself doing since he joined the crew. A mix of Ryan and Vagabond.

 

"That's not for me Gav," Ryan said carefully, "I don't do romance in this line of work. Not now or ever. I'm sorry but, if that's what you want, I can't give it to you."

 

It was silent. No water dripping. The only sound was the blood roaring in Ryan's ears. Against his judgment, he looked over to Gavin. The kid looked heartbroken and Ryan nearly took it all back. He wanted this, he wanted Gavin, but he knew if Gavin saw the Ryan behind the Vagabond it would all be over.

 

"There's nothing I can do to change your mind?" Gavin asked. He'd stopped looking Ryan in the eye, now rubbing the back of his neck and looking down at his feet.

 

"I'm sorry," Ryan said again, "It's too dangerous and disruptive to how I do things. I can't give you what you want."

 

The silence returned. Ryan gave up on the idea of a shower, turning to face Gavin head on. Despite the obvious height difference, the intimidation tactic didn't seem to work. Gavin stood his ground. Ryan watched as the other man heaved a deep sigh before standing up straight. He looked Ryan in the eyes and Ryan saw determination and heartbreak and too many emotions swirling in those irises.

 

"I think it'd be best if you left," Gavin said, he had the Golden Boy voice on now. All cold and calculating. Ryan didn't like it. "I also think we shouldn't sleep together anymore."

 

Ryan nodded, he brushed past Gavin to get to the main bedroom. He started to get dressed quickly, pointedly not looking at the mess they'd left the bed. Once dressed he gave the room a once over, making sure he had nothing personal left there. He turned and saw Gavin standing in the doorway, not as cowardly as he had been in the bathroom but still broken a bit. Ryan moved past him again and towards the front door, he had almost left before a thought hit him like a punch to the gut. He took a deep breath.

 

"I want to be your friend," He said, turning to face Gavin in the dim light of the kitchen. The light from the oven painted Gavin's face a dull yellow, catching the blond in his hair. "And I don't want this to affect our work in the crew either."

 

"I won't let it," Gavin replied easily, he faltered a bit before adding, "It will take me a while to learn how to not be in love with you, but I think we can get back to normal eventually."

 

"I'm glad," Ryan said, "I guess I'll see you Monday."

 

"I guess."

 

Ryan tucked out of the door and all but ran to his car. He sat in the driver's seat and took an unsteady breath. He looked out the window at the snow that had begun to fall and dust its surroundings. He felt tears spring up in his eyes but quickly brushed them away. He had to keep reminding himself that this was for the best. Gavin didn't deserve him. Gavin deserved better, deserved someone whole and sane, someone who could take him out whenever he wanted, someone who wasn't Ryan.

 

The next day things were awkward between him and Gavin, but of course, Gavin was perfect at making sure the other suspected nothing. It was a couple of weeks before they actually spoke to each other again, some clipped sentences in the middle of a heist. Eventually, they were able to progress to joking with each other, Gavin once again starting it. Soon everything seemed normal again. They were back to Team Love n' Stuff. Ryan amping up the Vagabond persona to make Gavin gag or laugh, Gavin, asking Ryan all sorts of inane questions.

 

Ryan was perfectly fine. Everything was going to be perfectly fine.


	2. Don't Want You to Get It on with Nobody Else but Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan can't stand Stephen, the only thing he doesn't hate about the man is that he makes Gavin happy. But something could be coming in the way of that. With his paranoia on high and no plan whatsoever, what's a guy to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya girl is back with another short chapter because character development is a pain in the ass. Enjoy a brooding Mr. Haywood and introduction of the man you will all soon hate, or maybe you won't *thunderclap and maniacal laughter*
> 
> Enjoy!

Ryan gritted his teeth at the sound of laughter coming from the living room. He had been able to get a moment's reprieve by offering to go refill beverages but he had to go back out there eventually. Had to sit back and act like everything was fine while all the Lads yucked it up with Stephen.

 

God, just thinking the name made him roll his eyes. With his whole garage monkey, muscle head vibe and condescending looks. And of course, there was the fact that anytime him, Ryan, and Gavin were all in the same room he  _ had _ to make sure his and Gavin's love was apparent.

 

Ryan had no idea when or how Stephen had figured out he had feelings for Gavin. The Brit might've told him about their more lewd rendezvous, but Gavin wouldn't have known about his real feelings. He was either terrible at hiding it, which didn't seem likely considering nobody else had found out, or he was just jealous and wanted to make sure Ryan knew nothing was going to happen.

 

Ryan steeled himself and went back to the living room, carefully trying to balance six drinks.

 

"Oh here Rye, love," Gavin called, peeling himself away from Stephen to jump towards Ryan, "Lemme help."

 

Ryan moved carefully so Gavin could grab the cups that were squished between his forearm and chest. The feeling of Gavin's arm sliding across his stomach sent a flash of ice through his veins. He kept his poker face, moving to set the last of the drinks on the coffee table before flopping back down on the couch. Gavin handed Michael his beer before setting his and Stephen's drinks down on the end table.

 

As soon as the drinks were out of his hand Stephen wrapped his arms around Gavin's waist and hefted him into his lap with little difficulty. Gavin squawked at the manhandling, noises turning into giggles as Stephen snuggled into his neck.

 

"Ah yes," Stephen sighed, "Never leave again my little space heater." 

 

"How can he be a space heater?" Jeremy asked, pointing to Gavin, "He's practically a stick bug. No meat or muscle."

 

Before Gavin could retaliate Stephen clarified that, "Oh trust me, Jeremy, Gavin knows several ways to keep me warm."

 

Gavin blushed ferociously, slapping Stephen on the arm while they all laughed. Ryan managed a smirk but dropped it as soon as he could.

 

"Stephen," Gavin whined, "You're gonna have the boys thinking I'm a right slag!"

 

"It's ok Gavin," Michael assured, reaching over to pat Gavin's knee, "We all know you're a slut."

 

Michael tapped his cup against Stephen's in a faux cheer while Gavin kicked up indignant noises.

 

"I'm going to remember this next time you come home in one of your 'moods'," Gavin said, eyeing Stephen sinisterly.

 

"And what kind of 'mood' is that?" Ryan asked, interested in having something to lord over Stephen.

 

"Oh, those moods where he comes to me all doe-eyed and asks for me to-" Gavin was cut off by Stephen's hand covering his mouth.

 

"Nope, no moods," He assured, clamping his hand harder when Gavin began to lick it, something he was prone to do, "I never come home in any sort of mood."

 

"Oh really?" Gavin questions, looking to Stephen, "Because I specifically remember Tuesday night when we were online shopping and  _ Stephen, no! _ "

 

Gavin was cut off again as Stephen started tickling him. He reached to Michael for help but he just held Gavin's hands down so he couldn't counter Stephen's attacks.

 

"Ryan," Stephen cut him a sharp grin, nothing but ill intent in it, "You want a piece of this?"

 

He had Gavin shirt rucked up so that his stomach was exposed, tan and hairy like the rest of the man. Memories of the same squirming form under him from too many nights ago flashed through his mind. 

 

"I'm good thanks," He answered, cutting Stephen the same grin.

 

"Suit yourself," He replied cheerily, blowing a raspberry just above Gavin's belly button.

 

Ryan was just about to get up and try to escape the disgusting display when a phone went off. They all went silent, trying to figure out whose phone it was before they realized it was Stephen's. The man leaned over Gavin's body, the man had not left his lap from the roughhousing. He stared at the phone screen intently before sighing heavily.

 

"Sorry gorgeous," He turned to speak to Gavin, getting completely off the couch, "Duty calls."

 

"Is it that dumb pleb with the pedo-stache?" Gavin groaned, "I keep telling you, let me come in and work my golden boy magic and he'll be outta your hair."

 

"You know how I feel about you getting involved in my work," Stephen chastised, this seemed like a conversation they'd had before. Ryan listened a bit closer.

 

"I work for one of the most notorious and powerful groups in Los Santos," Gavin deadpanned before throwing his arms around Stephen's neck, "I think I can handle some bloke going through a mid-life crisis."

 

"Still," Stephen answered cooly, kissing Gavin on the nose before removing himself from the other man's tentacle-like limbs, "Can't risk anything happening to my mail-order bride, I didn't pay extra for the insurance."

 

The others laughed while Ryan's heart lurched at the mention of the two getting  _ married _ . He didn't know what he'd do if that bombshell was dropped. He was pulled out of his self-loathing by Gavin telling him goodbye while Stephen dragged him away and out of the apartment.

 

Ryan grabbed the cups, offering to get Jeremy and Michael another drink as they booted up the Xbox. They declined so he went to the kitchen and started washing the cups, catching a glance at Gavin and Stephen by the latter's car. While the display broke his heart, he couldn't look away. 

 

Gavin looked happy, laughing as Stephen pinned him against the car and said something. They kissed each other and Ryan could only gaze longingly. Finally, they parted, Stephen patting Gavin on the butt and the other man leaving with a flirty wave over his shoulder.

 

Ryan continued watching as Stephen got in his car and Gavin entered the building again. He was about to look away when he realized something. Stephen had gone left out of the parking lot, that led towards downtown, the  _ opposite _ direction of the garage.

 

"Whatcha looking at Ryebread?" Gavin's voice popped up from the doorway, startling him slightly.

 

"Just making sure Stephen gets out of the parking lot ok," He lied easily, he thought carefully before he tacked on, "That right turn can be a real bitch with the oncoming traffic."

 

"Yeah but he can handle it," Gavin brushed Ryan's concern off. 

 

"Yeah, I'm sure he can," Ryan said, thinking back to what Stephen had told Gavin earlier, "Where'd you move my helmet? I've gotta go run some errands."

 

"Jack moved it into the hallway on the table," Gavin supplied, "I could come with if you like, keep you company?"

 

"Nah," Ryan waved his hand, ignoring the flash of hurt that went across the Brit's face, "I'm gonna go solo, thanks though."

 

He grabbed his helmet and went down to the garage. Whether it was his paranoia or something was actually happening, Ryan felt like something was off. And he was going to get to the bottom of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, what's Ryan gonna do? I'll give ya hint, he fucks it all up but also doesn't. Such mystery, very wow.
> 
> Next time we meet we'll be at the Los Santos train station with our big bad wolf and Lil' J. We'll get to see some true colors and maybe a new villain so stay tuned.
> 
> Remember to like and subscribe!
> 
> -Sarah


	3. I'm Selfish, I'm Obscene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan does some investigating and doesn't like what he finds. But when he takes it to Gavin, he realizes he may have wanted to do some deeper research.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, yo, yo! We're back to our favorite lovesick fools and resident douchenozzle OC. There's drama, there's mystery, there's Italian! What more can you ask for? So sit back, and enjoy!

Ryan got off the bike and crossed the street, carefully trailing Stephen. He was right to be suspect, they were walking into Mirror Park. From what Gavin had told him, Stephen's garage was near Del Perro beach, damn near clear across town.

 

He stood by the lake, staying in the shadows behind the palms and ferns. Stephen was sitting at a table near a small outdoor cafe, he looked impatient. He was tapping the table and looking around nearly every minute.

 

Ryan surveyed the area around him, looking for suspicious or familiar characters. Stephen seemed to perk up when he looked to the left. Ryan followed his gaze and saw a beautiful woman approaching, she looked familiar but Ryan couldn't place it.

 

"La mia piccola principessa!" Stephen called, standing up to embrace the woman in a long hug, "Siediti, siediti! Ti prendo un bere!"

 

Italian. Gavin had told Ryan that he was teaching Stephen Italian, something about wanting to visit some of Gavin's family. Ryan had blocked it out after that. That had been a few months ago though, not enough for him to become as fluent as he seems now. 

 

Ryan brought his attention back to Stephen and the woman. The conversation was lost on him, being entirely in Italian. He was able to pick out bits and pieces from what little Spanish he knew but that was it. He pulled out his phone and took pictures of the two before recording the conversation, figuring he could sneak into Gavin's lab and use his translating software. 

 

The conversation lasted longer than Ryan anticipated, there were a lot of hand motions and phones being pulled out. Eventually, though, it ended.  The two parting ways with a quick kiss on the cheek. 

 

Ryan got up and followed Stephen back to his car. He tailed him all the way to his garage, trying to think the entire way how he knew the Italian woman. Stephen had parked the car and gone in but Ryan circled the block, not wanting to seem suspicious. He parked two houses down, across the street, and slunk into the alleyway next to the garage.

 

He peeked through the window and saw Stephen hunched over a laptop, his posture all too similar to Gavin's. Ryan craned his neck to try and get a look at the screen and gasped, he was looking at weapons. Ryan recognized the site, it was the one he and Michael used to get the crew their more intense stuff. This site wasn't for the usual knives and guns, this was hardcore stuff. Bombs, rocket launchers, S.W.A.T grade armor. It wasn't a site you just stumbled upon or scrolled through to kill time.

 

He quickly snapped some pictures of Stephen and ducked back down. What was he doing looking through the site? Only  _ big time _ gangs were able to get access. The only people gangs he knew who had access were the Fakes, the Grimm, and - Ryan knew where he knew the girl from. Serpenti d'Occidente, the Serpents of the West. They were an Italian gang that had been a thorn in the crew's side for almost a year. He had seen flashes of the woman's face in the photos. He didn't know her name, only that she went by Rattle. 

 

Ryan tried to keep his paranoia in check, but all this was leading to one thing. Betrayal, of Gavin and the crew. Was he just using Gavin as an in? Was he actually with Serpenti d'Occidente? He didn't look Italian. Regardless, he needed to get this to Gavin. Now.

 

It was a long ride to the penthouse, Ryan's shaking hands making it difficult to steer the bike. When he finally arrived he ran past the elevator, anxiety making him take the stairs two at a time. When he finally opened the door he found a startled Gavin.

 

"Ryan," he whined, "You made me drop my spoon in my tea."

 

"Not important," Ryan huffed, slightly out of breath from the stairs, "Come with me."

 

Ryan ignored Gavin's questions as he dragged him to the lab by the arm. The rest of the penthouse seemed empty, that was good. No doubt Gavin was going to be upset after hearing about this. More than likely he'd want to be alone. It felt good to have finally bested Stephen but there was a sour knot in his stomach at the thought of making Gavin upset. Ryan practically kicked down the door when they got to the lab.

 

"Ryan," Gavin had finally yanked his arm free, "What is all this about?"

 

"Well, when Stephen left I saw he went the wrong direction for the garage. So, I followed him-"

 

"You what?"

 

"Ok, I know it sounds bad," Ryan tried to soothe, "But I found something out! He's hanging with the Serpenti d'Occidente! Look!"

 

Ryan pulled the phone from his pocket and showed Gavin the picture of Stephen with Rattle at the park. He scrolled through and went to the picture of Stephen looking at the weapons online.

 

"There are only three gangs with access to that website, Gav! Us, the Grimm, and Serpenti d'Occidente. How could he get access to it? And why is he meeting with a member of the Serpenti d'Occidente? I'm sorry Gavin, but I think Stephen was using you."

 

"Ryan," Gavin said calmly, looking him in the eye.

 

"I know it's a lot to process, but-" Gavin cut him off.

 

"What the absolute  _ fuck _ were you thinking?" It wasn't unusual for Gavin to yell, but it was unusual for him to be this angry. 

 

"Wh-what do you mean?"

 

"You followed Stephen around the city! You spied on him!"

 

"He was going behind our back! He was meeting with Rattle! We saw her in the photos when we were briefing on members of Serpenti d'Occidente!"

 

"Rattle was blonde with green eyes Ryan, the woman you showed me had black hair and blue eyes. Plus, we got word that she was killed last week in a raid!"

 

"You know we don't rely on just 'word' in this business, Gavin!"

 

"Fine, what about the pictures Stephen showed me of him and his  _ sister _ who's been in Italy for the past month?" Gavin pulled up his phone and showed Ryan a Facebook page. It was full of pictures of the same girl, apparently Elaine Marshall, in Italy.

 

"You fake online profiles all the time, Gavin," He was getting defensive now, he had to right here.

 

"Do I make profiles for friends too? You know, the ones who went with her and have pictures of her there too?" Ryan was silent there, "You don't think I already did my research here? I looked for any hole in her profile or anything like that. Nothing."

 

"But, the weapons?"

 

"Were going to be a gift," Gavin answered angrily, "He wanted to surprise me with golden body armor but couldn't find a good place to get it. He asked me if I knew a place and I  _ got Geoff's permission _ to give him access to the site."

 

Ryan knew how this looked. He knew looked crazy and stupid but there was no way it was that simple. There were too many answers. 

 

"Listen to the conversation," Ryan implores, "It didn't seem familial."

 

"Christ alive, you recorded them?" Gavin ran a hand through his hair.

 

"If you just listen-" He was cut off by Gavin again.

 

"Are you still taking your meds?"

 

The question sent ice water to his guts. Gavin didn't just not believe him, he thought it was all in Ryan's head. He thought it was Ryan's paranoia. 

 

"What?"

 

"The antidepressants and antipsychotics Ryan," He was talking to him like he was a child, Ryan realized that Gavin seemed scared now, "When was the last time you took them?"

 

"This isn't the PPD Gavin. It's real!"

 

"No, it isn't!" Gavin was furious at this point, "I don't know what it is or what is going on with you but you need to get it together."

 

Ryan opened his mouth but Gavin stopped him.

 

"This is the first time I've been genuinely happy in a  _ while _ , Ryan. I'm not letting you ruin it because you're jealous or whatever. Come talk to me when you've finally got some common sense about you."

 

Gavin stormed out and slammed the door. Ryan was left in the room, his only company being the deafening silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this story, Ryan has paranoia personality disorder. Do some research on it if you like, it's not going to be a super big part of the story but it plays a part in the next few chapters. 
> 
> Next up we're going to our lovely wolf boy and little red as they conquer the worst enemy yet, a long bus ride where they have to actually talk to each other. The horror!
> 
> 'Til next time!
> 
> -Sarah


	4. Like I've Just Lost the World War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies are made, dinners are planned, everything begins to fall back into place. That is, until it all comes crashing down again and Ryan is forced to make another decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love making Gavin really bougey and have supper eclectic tastes until it leads to me searing about Turkish coffee and snacks for an hour. Regardless, I am an artist and must suffer for my craft. I hope you all enjoy the chapter and be sure to read the closing notes for some ~info~.

Ryan had never felt more lost in his life. Emotionally, mentally and now physically as tried for what felt like the hundredth time to try and find this coffee shop. It had taken him twenty minutes on Google the night before just to get the name of the shop, there were apparently several Turkish cafes in Los Santos. Whether those shops were legitimate or fronts for something more sinister was something Ryan didn't have the time or the energy to investigate. He was going to apologize to Gavin but he didn't want to go in empty-handed, a treat from Gavin's favorite coffee shop couldn't hurt his cause any. 

 

Güzel Hastane could barely be considered a building, it was a tiny little hole-in-the-wall just on the edge of Morningwood. Upon entering he was bombarded by sweet smells and a wave of pure warmth. There were a few stools surrounding high tops tables but the main exhibit was the large display case next to the counter, filled with treats with names Ryan couldn't even begin to read.

 

From the kitchen came a portly woman, her aged face framed by a tightly wrapped babushka. She smiled at Ryan before slowly making her way to the register.

 

"What will it be for you, sevgilim?"

 

"Türk Kahvesi and some uhm..." Ryan paused to try and remember the pronunciation, "Kaymaklı kayısı?"

 

"That'll be ten dollars," Her accent put an adorable lilt to the word 'dollars' that made Ryan smile. He gave her a twenty and insisted she keep the change. She scurried to the back to begin working and Ryan sat at a table to think of everything that had happened.

 

He'd royally fucked up, that's what had happened. He'd let his jealousy get the best of him and now he was down a best friend. He was sure he was on to something, but even after spending hours trying to translate the recording he'd taken he still had nothing. Just some friendly conversation and talk about a restaurant in Del Perro that either had spicy or aromatic food, his translator was wonky at best. Now he just needed to figure out how he was going to apologize.

 

He supposed he could just say Gavin was right, that it was a PPD flare up and he was talking to the crew shrink - aka Kerry - about getting his prescription looked at. Not a whole truth but it sounded better than 'hey I've been harboring feelings for you for about a year and I know I said I couldn't be in a relationship with you but I lied because I'm terrified of commitment. Also, whether he's helping out to another crew or not, your boyfriend is a raging prick'. Yeah, the former seemed like a better option.

 

"Hadi bakalım," The woman was back with a to-go cup of coffee and a sealed container, "All done!"

 

Ryan thanked her and walked back to his car. The drive back was quick, Ryan didn't know whether to be grateful for that or not. He took a deep breath and steeled himself before pushing into the penthouse and making a b-line to Gavin's office.The door was open so he just decided to bite the bullet and walk in. He set down the coffee and apricots before taking a step back and letting Gavin examine them. He turned his gaze to Ryan, calculating.

 

"Consider this a peace offering slash sorry I was a huge asshole gift," Ryan gestured to the food grandly.

 

"It's actually kind of funny you mention that," Gavin opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a bag from Ryan's favorite donut shop, "Here's your sorry I was a right arse gift."

 

"Not that I'm ever one to turn down free donuts but what in God's name are you referring to?"

 

"Look," Gavin stood from his chair and moved to be in front of Ryan, whose brain helpfully notes that Gavin won't look up from his feet, "What you did the other day wasn't right and I was incredibly mad at you, truthfully I still kind of am. But, I didn't have the right to bring up your paranoia the way I did or ask you about your meds like that."

 

"But you absolutely did," Ryan explains, "I stepped over so many boundaries. And, let's not kid ourselves either, we both know it had a deeper meaning that it was me and not one of the other guys."

 

He can see some color flag high on Gavin's cheeks and ears. He knew that was part of the reason they had both gotten as intense as they did, though neither of them would really go into great detail about it. He pushed forward despite it though.

 

"I was completely out of line. Even if it did look suspicious, I shouldn't have made assumptions the way I did. I should have been a fucking adult and talked to Stephen but instead, I took some sort of petty, James Bond route," He got Gavin to smirk at that, "So I'm really sorry about it and got you some that Turkish coffee you like in case I needed to sweeten the deal."

 

"And you're not even going to comment about the coffee grounds in it?"

 

"As much as it goes against every fiber of my being," Ryan sighed dramatically, Gavin did actually laugh there, "I figured I kinda lost my privilege for at least one morning."

 

Things seem almost normal for a moment, sitting with Gavin in his cozy office. Ryan's still not totally sure where they stand but the lazy morning sunlight and easy conversation between them makes him think it could all be ok. Gavin shows him how he not only hacked into the LSPD station cameras but rigged it to where the red recording light now works like a laser pointer, Ryan watches as he moves it around and the officers start yelling about "that damn dot again".

 

He gets a text from Geoff though, telling him that they need to meet up in the armory to do some inventory and repairs. He explains himself to Gavin, making sure to thank him for the donut. He's nearly at the door when Gavin stops him.

 

"What if, to  _ really _ make it up to me," Gavin drawls, stalling like he's trying to pick his next words out carefully, "You come over for dinner and video games tonight? You can actually sit down with Stephen and get to know him, see for yourself he's not some crazy serial killer or whatever."

 

"You do realize you're basically talking to a 'crazy serial killer', right?"

 

"You know what I mean Rye," He has to smile at Gavin's exasperation, "Come on, we'll do pizza and maybe some Dead by Daylight so you can show your skills. It'll be fun!"

 

"I don't know Gav, are you sure Stephen would be ok with that?"

 

"Of course he would, he really wants to get to know you."

 

Well, that was more than a little interesting. Gavin didn't seem to be lying, it was useless to lie to each other at this point. Ryan weighed his options, turn Gavin down and break whatever fragile thing they've got going or just agree and see how things go. He had much more to lose if he chose the former option over the latter.

 

"Alright," Ryan conceded, smiling slightly at the way Gavin lit up, "Is seven ok?"

 

"Perfect," Gavin clapped his hands together, "I'm helping Turney out with some tech stuff but I should be done by then."

 

"I'll be there."

 

Ryan gave a small salute as he left and made his way down to the armory. So he was having dinner with Gavin and his boyfriend tonight then. He couldn't help but imagine that meme of the dog sitting in the flaming room but he pushed it out of his head quickly. This  _ was _ going to be fine. He'd bring some alcohol to soothe everyone and maybe let Stephen win a few games. What pairs well with anxiety? A red?

 

***

 

Ryan shows up at Gavin's apartment at precisely 7:02 with a six pack of some shitty local beer and a deck of cards because he had no idea what else to bring. He knocks on the door twice and hears muffled mumblings from the other side of the door. He would've chuckled at the thought of Gavin and Stephen falling asleep and forgetting they had company if the figure that opened the door didn't shock his system.

 

It was Stephen's sister...in one of Stephen's shirts and hardly anything else. The shirt clearly had the logo for Stephen's garage on the sleeve, it was misbuttoned to the point where could see she wasn't wearing a bra and had a fairly sizeable hickey just below her jugular.

 

"Sorry I...uh," Ryan stumbled, "I was looking for Stephen? I didn't mean to interrupt anything."

 

"Vai a vestirti, tesoro," and suddenly Stephen comes up behind the woman, giving her a kiss on the cheek and pulling on some pants, "Ha bisogno di parlarmi."

 

She nods and leaves them but not before swatting Stephen on the butt. She snaps his fingers and points at her, causing her to scamper away in a fit of giggles.

 

"You know," Ryan says slowly, confusion and rage making the connection between his mouth and brain hazy, "I may be from Georgia but I don't think that's how you're supposed to treat your sister."

 

"Glad to see that hick education was good for something," Stephen snarked, leaning against the doorway, "Guess Gavin forgot to text you that he actually wasn't going to be home until about eight, huh?"

 

Ryan could only nod.

 

"Yeah, he's like that sometimes," He has the audacity to sigh longingly about it and Ryan has to school the white fury that suddenly rushes through him, "But at least he did tell you about my...sister."

 

"You seriously went through the trouble of creating this elaborate lie just to cheat on him?"

 

"You seriously thought I was using him to get to the Fakes and take them down to help some two-bit snake gang?" Stephen smirks at Ryan's surprise, "Oh what? You didn't think Gavin was gonna tell me? He came home all ruffled about it. Telling me about 'smegging Ryan' and 'his dumb fairy tales'.

 

"I was scared that I'd been caught for a hot minute, ready to have to scramble for an excuse. Thankfully, I was able to talk Gavin down a bit and let him think you were just being a fucking weirdo. I even got to rib him about using whatever fucked paranoia shit you've got going on against you, had him eating out of my hand."

 

"Why are you telling me this?" Ryan asked through gritted teeth, the cardboard handle of the beer getting crushed in his grip.

 

"Oh, because Gavin will never fucking believe you," Stephen says it so matter of factly that it jars Ryan, "After the whole 'I'm gonna betray him' thing you really think he'll believe you if you say I'm cheating on him?"

 

Ryan can only stand there and look at him. Not only was he completely wrong but now he'd ruined his chance at actually helping him, he'd fallen into a trap the hadn't even been set. While Ryan's trying to process everything the woman, most decidedly  _ not _ Stephen's sister, comes back to the doorway fully dressed. She kisses Stephen on the cheek and mumbles something in Italian into his ear that makes him blush before strutting down the hallway. Ryan watches as she leaves and catches sight of the security cameras.

 

"The cameras," He says, "I can tell Gavin to check the cameras and he'll see everything."

 

"That is if he believes you," Stephen points out, "And besides, you're not gonna tell him anything."

 

"And what makes you say that?"

 

"Well, you wouldn't want anything bad to happen to him or your crew, would you?"

 

Ryan's got him by the arms and is pinning him against the wall before even  _ he _ can process it, "what the hell you are talking about?"

 

"See, here's the thing," Stephen's tone is far too casual for someone being pinned to the wall by the Vagabond, "When you're a mechanic in Los Santos, you start to gather favors. I've got more than a few I can cash in from some crews who would like nothing more than to see the Fakes fall."

 

Ryan drops him and takes a step back. Stephen brushes himself off and stands tall before continuing.

 

"I think it'd be best if you left and forgot what you saw here. Send Gavin a text about how Geoff called you in or you forgot to feed whatever poor sap you're keeping in your basement, whatever bullshit you can come up with," He waved Ryan off, "Feel free to leave the beer though."

 

Ryan gave a small huff before turning and stalking towards the elevator. Once inside he slumped down and took a deep breath. His phone vibrating broke him out of his thoughts.

 

**From: Golden Bitch**

_ Sorry for the delay should be there in about 10 _

 

**From: Skully Skew**

_ Actually, I can't make it. Something I ate today must be fighting me cause I haven't felt right for the past few hours. _

 

**From: Golden Bitch**

_ Oh no, feel better soon ok? I'll be sure to text Stephen _

 

Ryan stood up when the elevator door opened and went back to his car, tossing the beer and cars onto the passenger seat on his way in. He sat and stared out the windshield a bit, letting his head slowly fall forward until it hit the steering wheel. He tried to stop the burning tears from leaving is eyes but soon they were trailing down his cheeks. 

  
What in the absolute  _ fuck _ was he going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all like that ending? You think it was good? I hope so because it's all your gonna see for a bit! That's right bitches, it's a cliffhanger! You just got pranked!
> 
> Jk, I've actually got breaks like these planned for all my major stories to avoid burnout. All it means is for two cycles through all my main stories, instead of adding to this I'll post one-shots. It's just meant to keep me fresh and make sure y'all are getting quality content and not some half-assed shit.
> 
> Anyway, next time we meet we'll be seeing what Lil Red and the Big, Bad Vagabond are getting up to in San Fierro! Remember to like and subscribe!
> 
> -Sarah


	5. The Evenness I Fake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan not only has the answers and even gets the evidence to back it up. Too bad Gavin wants nothing to do with the question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To quote the great Geoff Ramsey, "I can make the rules and I can break the rules", or something like that. Basically, there was gonna be a one-shot after that last chapter of "If No One Loves Me Now, Someday Somebody Will" but I got bored and wrote this anyway. I'll probably just pop out some one-shots when I need a break and just keep with the cycle from now on instead of scheduling "hiatuses".
> 
> Now that that's out of the way, enjoy your somewhat regularly scheduled gay content.
> 
> -Sarah

Avoiding Gavin was proving easier than he anticipated. The minute he'd walked in the door Jeremy had whisked him away to help with some engine modifications, he'd gotten a new Tempesta and was trying to soup it up. After that, he'd been stopped midway through making himself some lunch by Michael with a mischievous glint in his eye and a request to help him test some explosives. He agreed after assuring Gavin wasn't going to be there and dodging Michael's questions as to why he was asking. That lasted for a few hours and by the time he'd gotten back he'd forgotten about Gavin. That was until he was stopped in the hallway by the Brit thrusting a two-liter of cranberry ginger ale at him.

 

"Found this for you while I was grabbing coffee this morning," Gavin smiled,  "Turney turned me onto it when I got food poisoning last month, stuff works wonders!"

 

"Thanks, Gav. You didn't have to."

 

"No biggie, just wanted to make sure you're feeling better."

 

"I do feel a lot better actually, thank you."

 

"In that case, Stephen is picking me up for dinner tonight. I'm sure we could fit one-"

 

There was a loud bang from Geoff's room followed by him running out and slamming the door behind him. Upon further inspection, it seemed like he was covered in rainbow glitter and soot. He ran to the kitchen but stopped in his tracks as he came upon the two other men.

 

"Hey guys, what's up? Up to anything crazy? I'm sure not," Geoff leaned against the doorway, panting slightly.

 

"Just talking," Ryan answered, peaking around Geoff's shoulder to try and look at his room.

 

"What're you up to Geoffrey?" Gavin asked, cocking his head and trying to stifle some giggles.

 

"Nothing much," He waved Gavin off, "A little of this, a little of that. Definitely not making a little present for the little shits that made a bomb threat against the gay bar down the street last week."

 

"Definitely not?" Ryan assured sarcastically.

 

"Absolutely not," Geoff nodded, "Not a rainbow glitter bomb, not anything Jack needs to know about, definitely not something I would need some help with if you were offering."

 

"Well, shoot," Ryan snapped his fingers, feigning disappointment, "I was only gonna help if it _was_ a rainbow glitter bomb."

 

"Maybe I can arrange something," Geoff muttered, turning to look at the smoke slowly drifting out from under his door, "But first I need the fire extinguisher and the Febreeze."

 

Ryan and Gavin's eyes followed him as he breezed past, mumbling new formulas under is breath.

 

"May have to take a rain check on that dinner invite," Ryan admitted, his brain already mapping out several formulas for what Geoff wanted to do.

 

"If it means making sure Geoff doesn't blow up the penthouse, no worries here," Gavin waved him off, "Maybe we could do something tomorrow night? Try that new mac n' cheese place on eighth street?"

 

"I'll have to check and see but it might work."

 

"It's a date," Gavin called as he walked towards the door, "See you tomorrow Rye!"

 

Ryan watched as he left and heaved a sigh. Hopefully, he'd only have to dodge a few more invitations to dinner before Gavin gave up and he could begin formulating a plan for how to take Stephen down. For now, though, Geoff was dragging him back to his room to help clean up the glitter and make a new plan. Helping create it turned into helping test it, a back and forth that ran well into the night. After getting back to his apartment and taking a thorough shower to remove all the glitter, Ryan figured sleep would come easy.

 

Instead, he laid in bed with wet hair and a racing mind. He knew if he needed to, he could just get rid of Stephen. Make it look like an accident, be Gavin's shoulder to cry on. But, that didn't seem right. Gavin deserved to know, deserved to decide what exactly Stephen's punishment should be. Maybe he wanted to be a bit selfish as well and make sure Gavin knew he was right about him. He'd considered telling Geoff or one of the others about it but between his lack of proof and near positivity that Gavin had told them everything, he decided against it.

 

Maybe he could just tell Gavin. There were ways to get around Stephen's threat, the crew had more than enough money to appease any of the crews sent after them and more than enough gun power to take down anyone they couldn't. But then there was the possibility that Stephen would hurt Gavin. If he had proof and could convince Gavin thoroughly, he may let Ryan come with him to confront him. He may even be able to get a few good hits in.

 

So he needed proof. He rattled his brain for what he could use. The brief thought of confronting Stephen again, this time with a wire, crossed his mind but it was too risky. If he were made, he was brought back to the possibility of Gavin getting hurt.

 

There was the camera in the hallway, he'd have to try to go back to Gavin's apartment unseen in order to get it though. He could try and translate the conversation again, or find someone who could. He grabbed his phone and went through his contacts to see if he had anyone on hand who could do it. He scrolled, carefully looking over each name before stopping on Trevor. If Trevor might be able to, and if he couldn't, he'd know someone who could.

 

**To: New Geoff**

_Do you know Italian?_

 

**To: Mr. Skull**

_I'm almost scared to say yes_

 

**To: New Geoff**

_Nothing sinister. I need a conversation translated. Doing some research into some of the people who sent a bomb threat to that gay bar last week._

 

**To: Mr. Skull**

_Ok. Send it and I'll see what I can do, I can't guarantee when I'll get it back considering it's 2am_

 

Ryan smiled to himself and sent the audio link and a thank you. Now there was the matter of getting the security camera footage. He could do it himself, he was quick with computers and hacking before he got with the Fakes. Or he could figure out a way to get access to the security room and download the footage to a flash drive. He had options.

 

So everything was in place. He'd call Geoff in the morning and tell him he was going to be on some personal business for most of the morning, swing by Gavin's and try to get the tape, have Trevor send him the translation, show everything to Gav, help him kick Stephen's ass, have them both fall madly in love again.

 

It couldn't be that hard.

 

***

 

Ryan woke up to his phone vibrating on his nightstand. It was Trevor, texting him the translated text. He sat up instantly, scrambling with the phone to hit play. Trevor had somehow managed to not only translate it, but keep Stephen's voice the same, he'd have to remember to ask him about that later. The translation confirmed his suspicions, it was Stephen arranging a date with the woman he was with. It was clearly romantic and filled with Ryan with as much hope as it did dread and anger.

 

He got dressed and began formulating his plan for getting the security camera footage. Firstly though, he had to call Geoff. He kept it brief as he left his apartment, a simple assurance that he'd try to make it in later in the day if he could, he was just running a few errands he needed to get done now before he forgot again. Geoff bought the lie easily, even going as far as to tell Ryan he really didn't need to come in today if he wanted to. He palmed the flash drive in his pocket as he got into his car. He began the familiar path to Gavin's building, finally deciding on a plan and tucking the others away in case it didn't work.

 

"Hi," He greeted the concierge, "I had my car towed the other day and I noticed I parked in the view of one of your security cameras. Would it be possible for me to go over the footage so I could figure out what company has it?"

 

"Of course sir, give just a second to contact our security guard."

 

"Thank you so much," Ryan cast a glance to the man's name tag, "Harold."

 

The man nodded and picked up the phone, relaying all the information Ryan had just given him to who he assumed to be the security guard. A few moments later a stout man emerged from a room down a hallway to the left. He greeted Ryan with a handshake after Bobby pointed to him claiming, "this is him".

 

"What day did your car get towed?" The man questioned, leading Ryan back to the room he'd come from.

 

"Wednesday, two days ago. Around 7 in the evening."

 

"Got it," He nodded, "Come on in and I can pull up footage."

 

Ryan walked into the office and was relieved that his assumption had been right. Not only did every camera rewind to Wednesday at 7 when the guard began looking for the footage, but he also had a mug of fresh coffee sitting on the edge on the desk. It was almost too perfect. He waited until the guard had the footage ready before striking.

 

"Alrighty, top row is all our outside cameras," He gestured to the screens, "Take a peek and see if you can spot your car."

 

"Thank you so much, if I don't have it by tomorrow my wife'll kill me," Ryan leaned forward, carefully moving his left arm out until it knocked the mug off the desk, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!"

 

"Don't worry," the guard sighed, tone trying and failing to hide his annoyance, "Just...try and find your car and I'll go grab some towels."

 

As soon as left, Ryan sat and began searching for the camera in Gavin's hall. Once he found it he stuck his flash drive in the PC and set about downloading the footage from Wednesday, he'd cut it down to the important bits in the car when he wasn't on a time crunch. He tapped his foot anxiously and the download bar inched forward. It was at ninety-eight percent when he heard footsteps approaching the door. He frantically searched the screen for anything to make it download faster. It flipped over to one hundred percent just as the door opened, Ryan reached for the flash drive and hopped up.

 

"Thank you so much for your help," Ryan shook the man's hand, "Sorry again about the coffee."

 

"No problem," He was waved off, "Good luck with your car."

 

He left and quickly drove back to his apartment to sort through the footage. Cutting it down was easy enough and soon he had all the proof he could get. Now there was just the matter of how he was going to present this to Gavin. He got back in his car and made his way to the penthouse.

 

Upon walking in, he was immediately greeted by Gavin. It looked like he had been pacing the living room. The silence of the penthouse was only broken by his labored breathing. Ryan opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, brain immediately assuming the worst, thinking Stephen had found him out and was now beginning to wage war on the crew. He was stopped before he could get the question out when Gavin cut him an icy glare.

 

"Why were you going through my security footage?"

 

"I-I don't-" He tried to stutter through an excuse but Gavin wasn't having it.

 

"I'm hacked into the complex's mainframe," he explained slowly, not looking away from Ryan, "I get alerts whenever anyone tampers with any footage. So I get an alert saying someone's downloaded footage from the cameras. Imagine my surprise when I look to see who it is and none other than Ryan _bloody_ Haywood waltzes out of the building."

 

"I can explain..."

 

"I'm listening."

 

"I went over to your place for dinner the other night. The girl you said was Stephen's sister opened the door but she was wearing his shirt and she had a hickey-"

 

"Oh for Christ's sake."

 

"No, listen," Ryan held out the flash drive, "I have actual proof this time!"

 

"No Ryan, I don't want to listen to whatever bullshit soap opera you've concocted this time!"

 

"It's not bullshit! I got Trevor to translate the conversation-"

 

"You got Trevor in on this?"

 

"That's not the point-"

 

"You're right Ryan, that's not the point. The point is that you've finally pulled your emotionless head out of your ass but realized it's too late and I've moved on so now you're trying to destroy my relationship with Stephen."

 

"That's not true," Gavin ignored him and plowed forward, now pacing again and tone turning manic.

 

"You know this the first time I've actually been happy with someone since you shat on my feelings that night? The first time I've genuinely felt loved and appreciated? And you come forward - you, Mr. 'I don't do romance in this line of work. Not now or ever.' - and try and ruin that for me? You know Stephen told me I shouldn't get close to you again. He said you'd be crazy and you'd try to break us up but I didn't believe him. I said, 'no Rye's not like that. He's a real bang up guy'. I _defended_ you to him. And now look at that, he was right! You've gone absolutely mad!"

 

He barged past Ryan, grabbing his coat off the rack near the door. Ryan watched as he angrily shoved his arms through the sleeves, the shock of Gavin's words rendering him paralyzed.

 

"I'm going back home to sit with my boyfriend. You work your shit out Ryan because I'm done with it. I don't want to hear another word of what you think Stephen is doing or even catch word of you trying to spy on him. Just leave him alone and at this point, leave me alone too."

 

With that he left, slamming the door behind him. Ryan stared at it for a long time, still reeling from the whole event. The flash drive was still in his hand, he threw it at a wall in disgust. Whether it was at himself or just the whole situation he wasn't sure. Because he knew Stephen was cheating, he knew he was correct, but Gavin was too. He was doing this just as much for himself as he was him.

 

He grabbed his keys and went back to his car, ready to sit at home and wallow in self-pity. He could figure out how to go about this later. Right now though, he was just exhausted. He didn't have the energy to cry, though he could tell his body wanted to. Even as he laid down in bed his body refused to shed tears. Instead, he drifted off into a fitful sleep.

 

He was again woken up by his phone vibrating, this time in his pocket. It wasn't fully dark out yet, and when he looked at his phone he saw only an hour had passed. That wasn't what shocked him though. The vibrations were being caused by Gavin calling him. Before he could answer though, it ended. That missed call added to the three others clogging his screen, all from Gavin. Just as he began processing all of it Gavin called again, this time Ryan was able to answer.

 

"Hello?"

 

"Hi, Ryan I...uhm," Gavin started, his breathing heavy, "I need you to come pick me up. I'm at the gas station on fifth, the one with the watermelon slushies."

 

"Ok, I can be there in ten. Is everything ok?"

 

"Yeah I'll explain when you get here, my phone is about to die."

 

"Ok, I'll try to get there as soon as I can."

 

"Thank you. And Ryan?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"I'm really sorry..."

 

"It's ok, I'll see you in a bit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, I'm a simple woman. I put Ryan Haywood in a story, I tear him down piece by piece. 
> 
> Just two more chapters to go and then we can say goodbye to the fuckboi Stephen. Next up will probably be this GTA Ryack 5+1 thing I just planned out because I found a prompt on Pinterest and my too much gene too over. Either that or the next chapter in "There's Something Wrong with This Plot". Who knows? Time is an illusion. Merry Christmas.
> 
> Be sure to like, comment, and subscribe if you enjoy.
> 
> -Sarah

**Author's Note:**

> Narrator voice: Everything was not going to be fine.
> 
> But, we'll have to wait until next time to figure out why! For now, we're staying in Los Santos but moving to a different crew. The Brothers Grimm run Los Santos but are constantly fighting with their rival crew, The Antagonists. So what happens when they have to send Lil Red on an important mission and he runs into a wolf in sheep's clothing? Stay tuned to find out.


End file.
